Rule 1 - Do What Jack Tells You to Do
by supergirl3684
Summary: Jack likes to think he's reasonable. His first rule is simple. Now if only his surrogate little brother will follow it. (WARNING: Contains CP, if you know me, you know what this means. If you don't back away now)


**# 1 - DO WHAT JACK TELLS YOU TO DO**

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ Jack likes to think he's reasonable. His first rule is simple. Now if only his surrogate little brother will follow it.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own, never have, never will.

 _ **A/N:**_ The italized lines in the epilogue are from Season 2 Episode 12 Mac + Jack

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

 _ **PROLGUE:**_

Jack Dalton, Delta team leader, stormed in the barracks assigned to the Delta team and threw his pack on his bunk.

"Now Jack..." A teammate started calmly behind him.

"Don't even start with me," Jack bit out. "That fool boy is gonna get his fool head shot off. Assuming he doesn't get himself blown to bits first!"

The man sighed, "He's young Jack. You weren't much..."

"He's never gonna live to be old at this rate!" Jack shot back.

"...better at his age," The man continued. "Then talk to him Jack. You know as well as I do that yelling at MacGyver doesn't do no good."

The boy of discussion walked into the barracks at that moment causing both men to turn and glare at him. For his part, Angus 'Mac' MacGyver, EOD Technician, gave them both a guilty look. He knew Jack was pissed that he hadn't listened to him but it was his job to disarm bombs and he'd done his job.

Jack glared, "I'm having you confined to quarters. You want to be trusted outside this tent then you best start showing you know how to follow orders."

"Jack," Mac started, anger and disbelief warring on his face.

Jack stepped close to him, their teammate not getting involved, "Rule number one son, when I tell you to do something you best do it. And unless you'd like to find yourself in a position neither of us like I suggest you learn that rule quickly. O'Lear will bring you, your dinner."

Jack stalked out of the tent leaving Mac to stare after him in stunned silence.

 _ **** TWO WEEKS LATER ****_

The tension in the humvee built and Mac knew that Jack was beyond pissed. So, ok maybe he shouldn't have done off on his own...and maybe he should have listened when Jack said they were being told to come back to base.

In his defense though, he was right. He probably shouldn't have said that to Jack though...

The ride back to base was silent as the one time Mac had tried to talk Jack had held up a finger in warning, "Don't."

It may have only been one word but it held enough meaning that Mac slunk down in his seat and fell silent. He really hated being made to feel like he was a teenager in trouble but he didn't feel like further irritating the older man.

Once back at base Jack parked the Humvee, "Out."

"Jack…" Mac tried again.

"Save it Angus," Jack ordered, leading the way to the tent they shared with the delta team Jack led.

Mac huffed silently and debated just going off but he had a feeling that, that would only further antagonize the Delta man and didn't want that either. In truth, Mac wondered if he'd ruined the friendship he and Jack and worked so hard to reach. The antagonistic relationship they once had, had turned into a gentle 'big brother' teasing on Jack's part and a more sarcastic 'little brother' teasing on Mac's.

At the tent, Jack took just enough notice in the rest of his Delta team being in before growling, "OUT!"

The team stared for a half second before scattering, each giving Mac sympathetic glances, a couple going so far as to gently tap him on the shoulder as they left.

It didn't seem like that long ago that they had all cheered on as Mac and Jack physically fought but they knew that relationship had changed – had seen Jack tear apart anyone who had so much as looked at Mac the wrong way since then.

It was a bit of an inside 'joke' that no one messed with Jack Dalton's 'little brother'. Mac had unknowingly walked around for two days with a piece of tape on his back that read "Dalton, Mac" just so the team could make it 'official'.

Whatever the kid had done to piss off his big brother the team didn't really want to know. They just wanted to be out of the line of fire.

With the barracks now, empty Mac started to peel off his pack, jacket and helmet. He watched as Jack did the same, wondering how long Jack was going to be pissed at him.

"Can I talk now?" Mac asked hating that he _still_ sounded like a teen in trouble.

"You've gotten to talk, now it's my turn," Jack began to lecture. "Of all the irresponsible and dangerous stunts you have pulled…"

"That's not fair," Mac protested.

"Not fair," Jack parroted, "Not fair is when the mess runs out of vanilla ice cream before I get to the front of the line. Not fair is when another team gets to come back to base two hours early because things have been quiet. You see the difference kid?"

"Jack," Mac tried again, doing his best to be 'adult' about the whole situation. "You and I both know what we do is dangerous."

"Then why do you insist on making it more so?" Jack demanded to know.

"I…I don't," Mac stammered.

"Really?" Jack didn't back down. "You don't follow the rules. You don't do as you're told. You don't…" 

"You know what, I don't need to be here if you're not going to listen," Mac interrupted. He wasn't about to stand and let Jack continue to yell at him especially when he thought the two of them were actually starting to get along.

As Mac tried to push through Jack to leave the tent, Jack decided he'd had enough. Mac, may not have understood it yet but Jack thought of him as a little brother and Jack would do whatever it took to make sure he was safe.

Acting on instinct Jack pulled Mac against his hip, leaning him over and tucking him under an arm.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Mac asked.

"You're a smart kid, I'm sure you can figure it out." Jack answered.

Mac struggled but found himself effectively pinned. His left arm was pinned between his and Jack's body while Jack had his right arm pinned against his body with his hand.

"This isn't funny!" Mac tried not to panic, not wanting to believe that this was really happening.

"Am I laughing?" Jack asked as he raised his hand and then let it fall.

"Ja - AH!" Mac blushed brightly. He hadn't meant to yelp but he hadn't thought the older man would seriously sp...be doing _this_ to him! He struggled harder.

"I can keep this up longer then you kid," Jack warned, "So I'd settle down."

"What?" Mac sounded incredulous, "No way. You wouldn't - ow - do this to any - ah - one else. Damn it - ow - Jack!"

"If anyone else did what you pulled I'd have them in the brig so fast their head would spin." Jack explained coolly. "Something tells me that wouldn't work with you so we're trying something different."

"You're such an as - OW!" Mac yelped loudly blushing brightly.

"I'd be careful with what you say in this position son." Jack warned.

Mac continued to struggled as the pain in his backside built. "This is so hypocritical!"

"I know what I'm doing and I don't just _leave_ you," Jack retorted. "What would you have me tell your friend back home huh? Yeah sorry but there's no body for you to bury cuz he got himself _blown up_!"

"That's - that's not," The young EOD Tech tried.

"I know it's a possibility," The older Delta man said, "but that doesn't mean you put yourself in harm's way. You want me to explain to them that you got shot because you didn't wait for back up? That you didn't care enough to wait for help and that's why you're missing an arm and a leg now?"

Mac stopped struggling, tears coming to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. In truth ever since the death of this mentor, Al Pena, he'd been struggling but he didn't have a death wish.

"I'm sorry." Mac finally managed, his voice shaky.

"You better listen real well son," Jack started feeling the fight leaving the young man in his hold, "Cuz I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Ok Jack, let me up and we'll talk all you want." Mac offered fearing he'd give in to the tears soon.

"Well now I was willing to try it that way and you don't seem to listen." Jack sounded casual, not at all like he was roasting his surrogate little brother's backside.

"I always listen," Mac disagreed.

"So what you're saying is, that you _choose_ to disobey me." Jack sounded incredulous. He brought his hand down a fraction harder.

"Ow!" Mac yelped as quietly as he could, worried that someone would come in, drawn by the noise. "I didn't say that!"

"Enough!" Jack ordered. "This is how this goes. You are the EOD Specialist. I am your over - watch. That means I protect you. I can't do my job if you're being a bratty teenager. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Mac ground out, desperate for Jack to stop.

"Good, then understand this." Jack continued, "If you ever pull a stunt like you did today this will seem like a walk in the park. Do you understand me."

"Yes, Sir," Mac answered, a tear finding his way down his face.

"Good, almost done kid," Jack warned, hitching Mac up slightly so he'd have better access to the young man's sit spot.

"No, Jack," Mac tried to no veil.

A dozen swats later and the spanking was over. When he was released Mac quickly brushed aside the tears that had managed to fall. He glared at Jack but a raised eyebrow from the older man had him looking away.

Jack grabbed his face with his hands, his hold gentle, "Rule #1 you do what I tell you to do. That's the way this has always worked and it always will. I don't want to be a hard-ass any more then you want me to. Angus that can't happen again. A second later and I would have found your _body_. I'm your over watch for a reason. We understand each other?"

Mac nodded feeling strangely vulnerable. He didn't protest when Jack released his face and brought him into a hug. Not usually a tactile person Mac went with instinct and soon his hands were wrapped in Jack's shirt.

"I'm sorry," Mac said again, this time meaning in full heartedly.

"I know kid." Jack assured him. "And you're forgiven. Let's just not do that again ok."

Mac nodded into his shoulder before finally releasing his hold on the older man's shirt and stepping away. Jack let him go easily.

"You got time for a catnap before dinner," Jack nudged the younger man to his bunk.

"Sounds like a good idea," Mac agreed, not ready to face anyone else quiet yet.

"Good boy," Jack ruffled his hair as he walked to his own bunk, "I'll wake you."

Mac lay on his stomach on his bunk wondering briefly if maybe when he woke up it would be a nightmare. He had a feeling he wasn't that lucky but that was ok. As bad it may sound, and as guilty as it made him feel, he only had to deal with Jack another 10 days. Friends or not he _never_ wanted a repeat of what happened.

 _ **EPILOGUE:**_

Mac sat in the humvee by himself waiting on his new over watch. He would never admit it but he missed Jack Dalton already. The two hadn't discussed what had happened between them once Mac had woken up and Mac had been glad for it.

As the two had said their good-byes that morning Mac found he'd gladly suffer through the embarrassment of what happened if it meant Jack wouldn't be leaving.

The radio crackling to life startled him. " _Snakebite One-One, this is Snakebite Zero Three, you're clear to roll_."

Mac rolled his eyes. He had a feeling if he did that Jack would get off his plane just for a special beat down. " _This is Snakebite One-One. Love to, but probably shouldn't fly solo. Still waiting on my new cover. Over_."

The radio came to life again. " _Thought you were with Dalton_."

"I was," Mac explained, " _But he finished his tour this morning and shipped out. Over_."

" _Copy. Let me see who you've been assigned. Hang on_ ," Was the reply Mac received.

Mac couldn't help but roll his eyes again. With his luck he'd be stuck on base for another week waiting for another over-watch which meant getting crap assignments hopefully not literally.

A voice a the window startled him, " _What kind of name is "Angus_ "?"

"Jack?" Mac couldn't stop the tone of disbelief and hope in his voice.

Jack grinned at him, " _In the flesh_."

" _I thought you went home_." Mac questioned, a grin on his face.

" _Well, almost did_ ," Jack started to explain, " _It's a funny thing. There I was, boarding my transport, just 15 hours between me and the great state of Texas, and then it hits me: that poor little bomb nerd with the silly hamburger name ain't gonna make it two days in the sandbox without me watching his back. So I turned around, walked off that plane and signed up for another tour, under the condition I'm paired with you, of course. And before you go gettin' big-headed, I didn't do it for you, I did it for my country. I got a sneaky suspicion you're a little too valuable to Uncle Sam to lose just yet_."

"Well, thanks, man," Mac smiled in relief. The 'for not deserting me' was left unsaid. Jack simply winked at him.

"Rule number one?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mac sighed but gave in without a fight, "Do as you say when you say."

Jack shot him a look of pride, " _Here we go_."

" _Yeah_ ," Mac sighed back. So long as he had his big brother at his side he could handle anything. Even Jack's rule number one.


End file.
